Strange Relationship
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Kumpulan oneshots YSCA, based on canon / Ch#4: A Comprehensive Review (Part I) / CS / Selama 2,5 tahun Cagalli tidak pernah membahas perihal kedua orang tua biologisnya dan tentang hubungan sedarahnya dengan Kira Yamato, tapi rasa ingin tahunya tiba-tiba muncul kembali setelah menemukan buku dan berkas yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu dua ilmuwan Hibiki di perpustakaan Uzumi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Gundam Seed/Destiny – Sunrise**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _Pairing yang tidak biasa. Bisa jadi OOC dan ada typo(s) di bawah, kumpulan oneshot._

 _Ini ceritanya bikin challenge buat diri sendiri, pasangan favorit saya (YS, AC) diacak untuk dipasangkan dengan yang lain ._. Sounds weird, ya? (lengkapnya di A/N bawah) Akhirnya kengebetan (?) ini terlaksana._

 _So? Wanna try?_

* * *

 _Strange Relationship_

 _-More Than Friends But Not a Couple-_

 _(Yzak x Cagalli)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aula luas alasebuah istana kerajaan di negeri dongeng terasa sesak setelah ratusan orang elit baik dari Bumi maupun PLANT turun pada satu tempat. Riuh sorak sorai tamu undangan terdengar di setiap penjuru aula yang bernuansa klasik –sedang menertawakan setiap hiburan yang disajikan oleh si pengundang, atau selusin orang yang tengah berbisik menggosipkan setiap cela yang dapat mereka temukan dari sisi kemewahan yang dipamerkan oleh si pengundang. Banyak pula wanita konglomerat yang bermulut penuh memandang iri pada tamu khusus yang berpakaian lebih berkelas, anggun, mengikat para pandangan pria-pria necis dan narsistik –mereka menyumpahi si tamu khusus, _semoga tiba-tiba ia menjadi babi saja di tengah pesta_.

Karena itulah Cagalli Yula Athha sungguh membenci undangan-undangan pesta seperti ini. Andai dia bukan seorang putri Orb, dia pasti lebih memilih untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dari Asia Tengah dan makan di restoran _fast food_ di kota tengah gurun pasir –sisi ini masih ada meskipun ia tak lagi berusia enam belas tahun.

Hanya saja Takdir tidak setuju dengan gadis emas yang masih melajang ini.

Kedua batuan sewarna madu itu menandai pria-pria yang menatapnya lapar seakan dia adalah mangsa yang lebih lezat dibandingkan makanan-makanan yang telah disediakan oleh si pengundang pesta. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun ia mempelajari sikap lawan jenisnya ketika hal seperti ini terjadi, Cagalli bukanlah seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun lagi yang akan membelalakkan mata atau bahkan berontak dengan liar saat ada pria aneh yang membidiknya, ia justru akan berpura-pura tersenyum dan tetap bersikap sopan layaknya seorang putri sejati, tapi tetap saja hal ini masih membuatnya bergidik, _menjijikkan_ –atau jika sudah keterlaluan, tangannya akan menjadi gatal untuk memberikan sentuhan keras pada hidung pria-pria dengan mata yang tak terkendali tersebut.

Suara dentuman musik yang memasuki _intro_ menggantikan latar belakang suara dengungan manusia-manusia yang haus akan hiburan. Cagalli setengah berotasi, kemudian ia mendapati sang Raja, pemilik istana berdiri di depan singgasana meneriakkan sesuatu tentang kemerdekaan bangsanya dan mempersilakan tamu undangan untuk berpesta. Seketika itu pula pemusik kerajaan yang telah siap sedari awal langsung memainkan musik-musik latar dengan tempo lebih cepat. Ini adalah sebuah ajakan untuk tamu-tamu itu agar saling menari –ya, apa artinya pesta tanpa berdansa?

Suasana pun semakin meriah –semakin membuat Cagalli membenci hal ini. Tidak seperti yang lainnya yang turun ke _spot_ inti di aula untuk berdansa dengan pasangan yang telah mereka pilih, Cagalli berangsur mundur agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka yang sedang menari. Rasanya seperti menjadi alien, asing di kelompok sendiri ... Walaupun ia tahu banyak pria yang sedang menatapnya, ia berpura-pura untuk tidak memperhatikan dan berharap ia bertemu dengan orang yang lebih dikenal, yang dapat membuatnya nyaman. Siapapun itu ...

Beruntung, keinginannya tidak perlu untuk ditunggu lama. Punggungnya menabrak seseorang, lalu ketika ia berbalik, Cagalli seratus persen yakin mengenali pria di hadapannya sekarang ini. Walau harus sedikit kecewa karena sebenarnya bukan dia juga yang berada di benaknya saat memohon kepada Takdir tadi. _Tak apalah,_ _toh dia tahu siapa pria ini dan setidaknya dia tak melihat tampangnya dengan aneh seperti yang lain._

"Wah, wah ... sebelum ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti kelinci ketakutan seperti itu tadi, Putri Athha."

Meskipun Cagalli harus betah dengan komentar-komentar sinis yang selalu terselip di setiap kalimat yang diutarakannya jika gadis itu masih ingin ada seseorang yang mendampinginya di situasi yang ia benci seperti sekarang ini.

Di belakang punggungnya orang-orang itu semakin riuh, membuatnya pusing mendadak. Cagalli tidak pernah suka orang-orang itu, tapi dia terpaksa melakukannya demi koneksi antar negara. Lalu jika sekarang Cagalli tidak mensyukuri bertemunya dia dengan orang ini, bagaimana bisa ia selamat selama semalaman penuh? "Selamat malam juga, Joule," sapa Cagalli singkat. Alih-alih terpancing emosinya akibat kata-kata sang pewaris Joule, gadis itu malah menghela napas terang-terangan di hadapan pria tersebut. Sama sekali tidak merasa gengsi maupun sungkan.

Yzak Joule yang sedari tadi memperhatikan si Putri Athha dari kejauhan tatkala menyadari kehadiran gadis itu di istana beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, sedang menaikkan salah satu alisnya, heran. "Habis dikejar para babi, eh?" Tentu saja tebakannya benar, mengingat Cagalli terlihat sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan pesta malam ini.

Cagalli mengangkat bahunya yang terbuka, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan salah satu telapak tangannya di depan muka Komandan ZAFT tersebut, "Jangan dibahas," titahnya pada si rambut perak. "Membuatku merinding saja," lanjut Cagalli sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang sesungguhnya tidak merasakan hawa dingin sama sekali. Ia menatap Yzak dengan keras dan sama sinisnya dengan lawan bicaranya. "Paling tidak kau tidak sama babinya dengan mereka."

" _Che_ , lega bertemu denganku? Dasar putri kurang ajar," olok pria itu tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang diajaknya bicara. "Lihat!" Yzak mengangkat dagu sang Putri, lalu berpura-pura mengamati sisi-sisi dari wajah Cagalli yang saat ini tidak bereaksi, bahkan tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan pria itu padanya karena memang sudah terbiasa. "Kau dandan, sih. Babi-babi itu jadi senang, kan..." setelah melepaskannya, Yzak menepuk dua kali pipi kanan Cagalli dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang berbalut sarung tangan.

Cagalli memutar matanya, tahu bahwa pria itu hanya mengerjainya saja. "Memangnya kau berharap apa? Memakai seragam militer dan membawa senapan laras panjang di tengah pesta begini? Tapi tunggu, ngomong-ngomong ..." si pirang itu baru sadar keanehan pada diri Yzak Joule yang hadir di situasi yang sangat tidak identik dengannya seperti ini. Bahkan pria itu tidak memakai seragam ZAFT kebanggaannya. Lagi pula ini adalah undangan untuk orang-orang khusus yang memiliki kekuasaan di berbagai wilayah, tidak termasuk petinggi militer. "... kenapa di sini?"

"Hanya tidak beruntung, karena ibuku teman si beruang berkumis berbadan lebar itu," Yzak mendengus. Kepala peraknya terlihat mengendik ke arah sang Raja yang tidak menjaga kewibawaannya di atas singgasana. Bahkan pria paruh baya itu seperti terlihat sedikit mabuk.

"Oh."

 _Tentu saja, apa yang kau harapkan dari mulut Yzak Joule._

Cagalli tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa namun pada interval waktu selanjutnya kedua mata madu miliknya itu sibuk memindai tampilan Yzak Joule malam ini. Pakaian formal yang menempel di tubuh pria yang sekepala lebih tinggi darinya itu mulai dari kemeja, _vest,_ jas, dan celana semua nampak berwarna putih kecuali beberapa aksesori yang ia pakai (jam tangannya bewarna hitam). Tidak Cagalli pungkiri, _Coordinator_ di hadapannya ini memang selalu terlihat 'bagus' dengan segala busana bewarna putih yang secara tidak sengaja menjadi simbol seorang Yzak Joule, apalagi seragam militer ZAFT miliknya. Rambut pendeknya yang senada serta mata biru samudra turunan dari Ezaria itu sesungguhnya sudah melengkapi kesempurnaan yang Yzak Joule tunjukkan di mata dunia. Hanya saja, Cagalli tidak bisa menahan komentarnya soal ini.

"Kau tahu ... dengan tampilanmu seperti –ehm, se-malaikat itu, orang tidak akan mengira bahwa kau punya mulut seperti iblis, Joule."

Sudut bibir Yzak naik, ia mengeluarkan tawa ejekan andalannya. "Terima kasih, Putri Athha. Pujianmu menghangatkanku." Pria itu merasa tersanjung meskipun ia terlihat menyindir.

Cagalli mendengus, dia sudah memperkirakan bahwa pria yang tinggal di PLANT itu akan menjawabnya demikian. Karena ia seperti bercermin kepada dirinya sendiri. Karakter mereka sebelas dua belas, tapi terkadang Cagalli tidak mengakui kalau dia juga bermulut tajam seperti Yzak. Ah, lima menit yang menghibur, rasa khawatirnya terhadap para babi –mengutip kata Yzak, sudah memudar.

Hanya saja yang tidak Cagalli perkirakan adalah membungkuknya badan si rambut perak berpotongan pendek itu dalam sudut beberapa derajat sambil mengulurkan salah satu tangannya di depan gadis bergaun satin _tosca_ mewah tersebut. Selanjutnya dengan rasa percaya dirinya yang kelewat tinggi Yzak _tidak_ memintanya untuk berdansa, melainkan memerintah dengan nada yang seenaknya pada Cagalli _._

 _Dasar laki-laki ini!_

"Kau _harus_ berdansa denganku."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Cagalli tertawa di pesta yang tidak membuatnya nyaman ini. "Harusnya kau memujiku kembali, Joule." Namun putri tunggal Uzumi Nara Athha itu sama sekali tidak menolak perintah dansa itu. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di atas telapak tangan Yzak yang tidak lagi berbalut sarung tangan.

Satu-satunya pewaris tahta Joule itu menyeringai, merasa senang. Tanpa seijin Cagalli, Yzak mengecup punggung tangan Cagalli yang diberikan kepadanya. "Nanti saja," balasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu Cagalli dan Yzak saling bertukar cengiran aneh. Di detik berikutnya mereka tanpa ragu menerobos pasangan-pasangan yang tengah berdansa, mengubah _spot_ inti lantai dansa menjadi milik si emas dan perak itu sendiri. Menjadikan para babi asing di tempat hiburannya.

.

.

.

.

.

(ch #1: end)

* * *

 _A/N:_

Tolong.

._.

Apa ini. Ngebet banget nulis mereka. Pas mau nulis tunggakan rasanya webe datang (gara-gara habis ujian), terus pengen banget nulis ini muncul. Duh padahal ga rela Y dipasangin selain sm S haha /hardshipper (tp somehow berubah jadi shipbreaker buat diri sendiri) fufu (imnotgomen) :/

Seperti yang tertera di atas, fik ini isinya shipbreaker project (hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi), kumpulan oneshot yang berpusat di chara Yzak, Cagalli, Shiho, Athrun. (kayanya ada 4 cerita di sini, bakal ada YC, AS, YA, CS *bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu*) Jadi saya bakal ngerusuhin favorit couple saya sendiri biar jadi crack pairing (biar ga hard shipper lagi /dor) Kurleb seperti itu. Dan 'kayanya' tenang sih engga romens demi kokoro saya sendiri xD (loh gimana sih, lol) ga bakal ada BL atau GL kok. Buat amannya semua bakal AU juga.

Ehm, segini dulu aja. Sebenernya pengen ngadain prompt juga tapi *ga yakin* xD. Ya udahlah, terimakasih buaaanyak buat yang udah baca apalagi review :*

Next: Athrun x Shiho.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Gundam Seed/Destiny – Sunrise_**

 ** _Warning:_** _Pairing yang tidak biasa. Bisa jadi OOC dan ada typo(s) di bawah, kumpulan oneshot. AthShi!_

 _Based on: foto Athrun dkk saat kelulusan di akademi, tapi di canon Athrun masuk akademi militer setelah ibunya meninggal, dan sudah berstatus sbg tunangan Lacus. Di sini belum berlaku itu._

 _Update cepat karena pengen sesegera mungkin mengembalikan mood ke the wind blabla (lol)._

 _Mau coba baca crack pair lagi buat yang kedua kalinya?_

* * *

 _Strange Relationship_

 _-Things Aren't Always what They Seem to be-_

 _(Athrun x Shiho)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan dibandingkan dengan masa studi yang berakhir setelah bertahun-tahun menempuh tempaan psikis maupun fisik yang harus dijalani. Athrun Zala, berusia lima belas tahun, merasa puas dengan hasil tes akhirnya di Akademi Militer ZAFT. Pemuda berambut sewarna langit malam itu lulus dengan nilai tertinggi dan mendapatkan gelar Tentara Elit bersama dengan Yzak Joule, Rusty McKenzie, Dearka Elthman, dan Nicol Amarfi. Setelah ini mereka sudah dapat dipastikan akan bergabung dengan pasukan tentara khusus berseragam merah yang bertugas di luar angkasa, menjadi satuan ketahanan pasukan militer PLANT.

Meskipun merupakan hal yang membanggakan, tentu hal itu sesungguhnya merupakan sebuah tugas yang berat yang harus mereka emban di masa depan.

Lupakan sejenak hal tersebut. Detik ini mereka sedang berbahagia, momen yang seharusnya tidak dirusak oleh kekhawatiran yang tidak pasti. Athrun memutuskan untuk menikmati indahnya hari di musim semi bersamaan dengan perayaan kelulusan ia dan kawan-kawannya.

Miguel Aiman, teman Athrun yang juga merayakan kelulusan namun tidak berada di jajaran peringkat lima teratas baru saja menjabat tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat, raut mukanya sedikit kesal karena kecewa tapi ia masih bersikap tenang dan tidak begitu peduli –mungkin karena dia setahun lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Athrun jadi ia lebih mampu untuk bersikap dewasa. Lain halnya dengan Yzak Joule, pemuda itu nampak kesal karena lagi-lagi kalah saing dengan Athrun. Ia mendeklarasikan persaingan baru dan berjanji akan mengalahkan Athrun di kemudian hari.

Berbeda pula ceritanya dengan Nicol. Si rambut hijau itu adalah yang termuda di antara mereka. Umurnya masih empat belas tahun, dan dia pandai bermain piano –walaupun Athrun tidak begitu mengerti tentang musik. Sungguh mengagumkan kalau dia mampu mencapai jajaran peringkat lima teratas di akademi. Nicol tampak bersemangat, ia menggoda Miguel lalu meminjam topi militer yang dibawa pria pirang tersebut. Selanjutnya ia nampak berseru mengajak sekawanan itu untuk berfoto di hari bahagia mereka. Awalnya Yzak menolak, tetapi karena kehebatan Nicol untuk merajuk, ia pun menyetujuinya.

Nicol telah mempersiapkan kamera yang akan ia gunakan untuk berfoto bersama, tetapi ketika melihat sekeliling, Nicol tidak dapat menemukan orang yang cukup ia kenal untuk dimintai tolong mengambil gambar mereka. Athrun yang menyadari hal ini sesegera mungkin membantu Nicol karena Yzak dan Miguel menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidaksabaran. Beruntung, tidak lama kemudian ia menemukan kepala berambut coklat yang sudah dihapal betul karena model rambutnya yang mengingatkan Athrun seperti putri negeri Jepang di Bumi pada era Perang Dunia.

"Shiho!" Athrun berseru.

Di tengah-tengah banyaknya murid yang berkelompok, seorang gadis yang namanya merasa dipanggil itu kemudian mendongakkan kepala untuk mencari arah sumber suara. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik beberapa senti tatkala mendapati seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Athrun Zala. Gadis _coordinator_ itu kemudian berlari kecil, rambut coklat panjangnya yang diikat rendah berayun, dan ia nampak senang dilihat dari kedua kepingan _violet_ nya yang berkilau senada dengan musim semi.

Shiho Hahnenfuss masih sama manisnya seperti yang terakhir Athrun lihat –walaupun sebenarnya sedikit pemalu.

"Mau ke mana barusan?" selidik Athrun.

Shiho merupakan murid Akademi Militer ZAFT satu tingkat di bawahnya. Dia belum ikut serta kelulusan di tahun ini, jadi sedikit aneh jika ia berbaur di antara murid-murid satu angkatan Athrun mengingat Shiho tidak begitu memiliki kenalan dengan orang-orang di atas angkatannya sendiri. Memang, sih ... tidak sedikit pula kemungkinan rekan-rekan Shiho yang datang di acara kelulusan tahun ini, baik sebagai pengisi acara atau sekedar memberi dukungan kepada kakak tingkatan mereka, tapi setahu Athrun gadis ini tidak begitu menyukai tempat-tempat yang ramai dengan orang asing, maka cukup beralasan jika ia heran dengan hal ini.

Senyum Shiho semakin melebar ketika ia merasa cukup untuk memotong jarak dengan Athrun. "Aku mencari seseorang. Ingin memberi selamat kepada kakak tingkatan yang memiliki peringkat pertama," jawabnya –membuat pemuda itu langsung sadar. Shiho mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh Athrun.

" _Trims."_ Mereka saling bertukar cengiran.

Oh, begitu ... jadi barusan ia mencari Athrun, dan kebetulan sekali ia langsung memanggilnya. _Timing_ yang pas.

"Ehem." Seseorang mencoba mengacaukan momen mereka. Apalagi terdengar seperti tidak suka dengan keakraban kedua murid Akademi Militer ZAFT tersebut. Sesegera mungkin Athrun dan Shiho menoleh ke samping. Ternyata pandangan Nicol yang aneh menjemput mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak ingin memberi selamat kepadaku juga?" tanya putra si Jendral Amarfi yang tadi mengekori Athrun.

"Eh? A-aku ..."

Nicol terbahak melihat ekspresi Shiho yang tidak menduga akan ditanyai seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Di lain sisi Athrun pun memasang tampang ragu, seingatnya Nicol dan Shiho tidak saling mengenal. "Haha. Aku bercanda," ucap Nicol, masih sambil tertawa.

Bahu Athrun melorot, ia memang lupa jika si pianis ini ada di sebelahnya tadi. Tanpa perlu waktu yang panjang, ia kemudian beralih kepada Shiho dan memutuskan untuk mengenalkan mereka berdua. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia tidak melakukannya. "Nicol. Dia temanku."

"Shiho Hahnenfuss. Dan -err, selamat juga atas kelulusanmu," gadis itu tersenyum sopan saat menjabat tangan Nicol.

"Nicol Amarfi. Ya, aku tahu kau. _Hand to hand combat_ mu keren, walau masih kalah sama Athrun, sih." Nicol menyikut perut Athrun main-main dan berhe-he kepadanya. "Ah, jangan heran begitu! Siapa yang tidak kenal Shiho Hahnenfuss, kau ada di peringkat teratas angkatanmu, kan?" Nicol bereaksi saat Shiho nampak berekspresi heran lagi karena ucapannya yang mungkin terlihat sok akrab. "Untung saja Shiho tidak berada di angkatan kami, bisa-bisa aku tidak masuk lima besar," kelakarnya.

Gadis itu tidak tahu harus merespons apa, tapi ia cukup tersanjung dengan pujian Nicol, jadi ia mengucapkan terima kasih meskipun terdengar pelan. Athrun tersenyum saja, mafhum dengan sifat pemalu Shiho.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau tidak keberatan bisakah kau membantu kami, Shiho?" Nicol mengangkat kamera yang ia bawa sedari tadi, lalu mengendik ke arah teman-teman mereka. Athrun mengangguk menyetujui hal ini.

"Tentu."

Si rambut hijau tersenyum puas kemudian ia melambaikan tangan, memberi syarat kepada Shiho untuk mengikutinya. Ada sisi iri di dalam diri Athrun melihat kemampuan Nicol yang mudah sekali berbaur dengan Shiho, mengingat –sekali lagi, gadis itu bukan merupakan seseorang yang mudah bergaul. Nicol juga tampak tidak sungkan sehingga membuat Shiho tanpa ragu menerima permintaannya meskipun mereka baru saja saling berbicara. Ah, mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan. Bisa saja itu karena Nicol adalah teman Athrun, kan? Jadi Shiho akan merasa tidak enak jika menolaknya. Pemuda itu pun mengangkat bahu; memutuskan tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut, ia kemudian menyusul dengan mengekori mereka berdua.

Nicol, Shiho, dan Athrun telah berkumpul dengan Yzak, Dearka, Miguel, Rusty, dan seorang kawannya yang baru saja bergabung. Shiho menunduk dengan sopan saat Nicol memperkenalkan dirinya kepada murid-murid Tentara Elit yang rumornya akan bergabung dengan skuad Le Creuset –tim yang digadang-gadangkan menjadi nomor satu di barisan pertahanan militer. Karena ketidaksabaran Yzak dan Miguel, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Nicol sesegera mungkin menyerahkan kamera miliknya kepada Shiho dan memberitahunya secara singkat beberapa bagian tombol di kamera agar memudahkan Shiho untuk mengambil foto mereka.

Mereka bertujuh pun langsung siap ketika Shiho mengarahkan lensa fokus si kamera. Athrun nampak tenang dan tersenyum, membuat gadis-gadis di belakang atau yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar si kelompok elit itu tertawa genit –Shiho sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, ia hanya akan memutar mata saja tidak begitu peduli. Sedangkan Nicol yang mengenakan topi militer nampak ceria dengan dua jari yang teracung di udara. Di belakang Athrun dan Nicol ada Rusty Mckenzie si peringkat tiga yang sekilas terlihat seperti orang yang kalem dan teratur, Shiho tak begitu tahu. Kemudian Miguel Aiman yang memasang tampang _jutek,_ dan seseorang yang tidak ia kenali namanya _._ Lalu Yzak Joule putra dari petinggi ZAFT, Ezaria Joule. Seingat dia Yzak adalah orang yang penuh dengan rasa kompetitif, sifatnya yang dingin dicerminkan lewat kedua kepingan sebiru samudra yang selalu melihat dengan tajam –sangat berbeda dengan Athrun Zala yang memiliki mata sehijau hutan yang natural seperti di Bumi, nampak hangat dan tidak mengancam. Lalu Dearka Elthman, si pirang berkulit _tan_ yang bagi Shiho ia suka bertindak konyol jika berhadapan dengan gadis-gadis, Shiho sedikit ragu mengapa Dearka mampu masuk jajaran lima besar di akademi.

Shiho hanya memang melihat mereka secara sekilas, hanya saja meskipun mereka memiliki karakter yang berbeda-beda dan nampak seperti tidak begitu akur, Shiho cukup meyakini di masa depan nanti mereka pasti akan mampu menjadi tim yang solid. Kalau sudah begini gadis itu merasa bahwa dirinya ingin sesegera mungkin berada di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

 _Klik!_

"Selesai," ujar Shiho kalem.

Nicol yang tidak pernah kehilangan semangat langsung menghambur ke arah Shiho untuk mengambil kameranya dan melihat hasil dari pengambilan gambar. Ia nampak berseru girang karena hasil yang didapat cukup memuaskan bagi Nicol. Pemuda bermata kayu itu kemudian berbalik bermaksud memamerkan hasil foto kepada teman-temannya setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Shiho. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul karena hatinya yang merasa hangat melihat pertemanan mereka. Dan sebagian lain yang juga muncul. Rasa iri akan orang lain yang memiliki banyak teman ... membuat senyumnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Enak, ya?" Shiho bermaksud untuk menggumam, akan tetapi ternyata suara yang ia keluarkan lebih keras dari yang dapat ia dengar sendiri. Membuat Athrun yang baru saja mengambil tempat di samping Shiho memandang bertanya kepadanya atas ucapannya yang baru saja terlontar.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu menghela napas. Meskipun dia adalah seorang yang tertutup, tapi Shiho nampaknya tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang saat melihat interaksi Nicol dan kawan-kawannya kepada Athrun. "Meskipun lulus kalian masih tetap bersama. Sedangkan aku akan kehilangan," netra _violet_ Shiho bergerak sekilas ke arah orang yang berada di sampingnya, tapi di tiga detik berikutnya Shiho kembali melihat ke arah depan. Ia berpikir apakah di tahun berikutnya ia akan tampak bagus jika menggunakan seragam kelulusan yang bewarna merah seperti yang para Elit kenakan saat ini. "Rasanya ingin cepat lulus," lanjutnya.

Sebagian diri Shiho menyesal sudah membuat nuansa gembira di kelulusan Athrun berubah menjadi sedikit tidak menyenangkan akibat kata-katanya yang terdengar sedih. Tapi entahlah, rasanya ia tidak mampu untuk menahan dirinya sendiri. Shiho ingin meralatnya, tapi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ujungnya ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap Athrun.

Akan tetapi putra kesayangan Lenore Zala itu tidak terlihat merasa keberatan. Athrun seperti mengerti Shiho Hahnenfuss secara keseluruhan, untuk itulah dia tidak pernah mengeluh atau pun kecewa terhadapnya. Di saat seperti ini, ia lebih memilih akan bersikap baik dan lebih dewasa untuk memberi nasihat kepada adik tingkatannya ini.

Athrun memegang kedua bahu Shiho dan memaksa tubuh gadis itu agar berhadapan dengannya. "Bersabarlah. Tahun depan, kan?" tanya Athrun pelan.

Gadis itu merespons dengan menganggukkan kepala; ia masih menunduk, enggan memperlihatkan kedua mata yang mulai mengabut. Athrun hanya tersenyum karena ia yakin dengan dua kata ajaib yang akan ia lontarkan, kedua mata itu pasti mampu kembali bercahaya karena efek dari rasa lega yang membanjiri hati Shiho nantinya.

"Aku tunggu." Itulah yang dikatakan Athrun. Ia mengusap puncak kepala coklat Shiho dan memberi tepukan semangat di kedua bahu kecil gadis itu. "Kau juga mulai berteman dengan _rookie_ berambut oranye itu, kan? Bertemanlah dengannya. Dan mulailah membuka dirimu, dunia tidak seburuk itu." Ia mencubit pipi Shiho dan memberikan cengiran terbaiknya –yang tentu dapat melelehkan hati seluruh gadis-gadis di akademi. Akibatnya, si tunggal Hahnenfuss mau tidak mau juga ikut tersenyum karena hal ini.

Sekarang hatinya sudah mulai membaik. Apa yang dikatakan Athrun memang benar. Selama menempuh pendidikan di Akademi Militer ZAFT Shiho telah bergantung banyak kepada Athrun soal sosialisasinya yang buruk. Sekarang ia tidak mungkin akan mencari Athrun jika sesuatu mengganggunya, mungkin pemuda itu akan merespons tapi ia tentu memiliki kehidupannya sendiri dan tidak akan terus membantunya. Ya, sekarang ia harus mampu untuk berdiri sendiri dan kemudian menyusulnya. Jika mereka dipertemukan dalam satu tim dikemudian hari, Shiho akan membuktikan pada Athrun bahwa dia bisa mengatasi segalanya selama setahun yang akan datang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shiho ... kau tidak memberiku hadiah kelulusan?" tanya Athrun setelah mereka berpisah dari kawan-kawan Athrun yang berpencar selepas acara kelulusan usai.

"Hm? Memangnya kau mau apa? Aku kira kau tidak pernah membutuhkan apa-apa, Athrun-senpai," jawab Shiho setengah mengolok karena adalah hal yang tidak biasa jika seniornya ini meminta sesuatu darinya.

Athrun yang mendengar kata panggilan 'senpai' dari mulut Shiho langsung memutar mata saat itu juga. "Jangan memanggilku begitu," ia tidak pernah suka panggilan itu kepadanya.

Shiho tertawa. "Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda." Sekarang ia seperti berpura-pura memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat diberikan kepada Athrun, tapi ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang pas kecuali hal ini: "Bagaimana kalau kutraktir minum kopi?"

"Hanya kopi?"

Shiho mengangguk, "Hm-hm."

Pemuda _coordinator_ berperingkat tertinggi di angkatannya itu menghela napas, pura-pura tidak ikhlas. Sesungguhnya Athrun ingin sesuatu yang lebih spesial seperti yang diberikan oleh gadis-gadis di akademi –eh, bukan berarti hadiah dari mereka istimewa, sih. Pemuda itu kan tidak memiliki hubungan yang sedekat itu dengan mereka. Lain halnya dengan seseorang yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya saat ini. Ah, tapi ia tidak ada niatan untuk menolaknya juga, kok. Dari pada tidak mendapatkan sama sekali. Jadi pada akhirnya ia akan menyetujui apapun yang Shiho tawarkan.

"Baiklah ... pilihan yang tak begitu buruk. _Let's go!_ "

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi mereka pun segera meluncur ke kafe terdekat, memesan kopi terenak, dan saling membicarakan soal masa depan sembari menikmati hari terakhir Athrun Zala di Akademi Militer ZAFT.

.

.

.

.

.

(Ch#2:end)

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Okaaaay._

Saya mulai gelisah karena bersalah ngepair S sama A. S is belong to Y ;_;

makanya jd aneh begini.

Tapi, ini harus tetap berlanjut haha /maso.

Ngomong-ngomong, selalu ngebayangin kalau yang jadi tukang foto (?) Ath dkk pas kelulusan itu Shiho. ._. Akhirnya kesampaian juga nulisnya. Cuma mngkn Y sih yang harusnya begitu(?), tp disini dibikin si A :P biar ga AC mulu yeee.. /apasik. Btw, mungkin kayanya saya ini lebih ke C atau Y centered rasanya lebih masuk ke karakter waktu nulis mereka berdua ketimbang dua org ini. Hm, ga tau juga sik. orz. Tapi di sini interaksi fisiknya kurang ga kaya YC sebelumnya._. saya akan tetap berusaha menambah rasa fluff dengan interaksi fisik /w/

oh iya kira-kira di sini Athrun ngelakuin Shiho kayak calon pacar(?), ttm(?), atau malah ._. adiknya, sih? pingin tau pendapat kakak-kakak yang mampir aja XD

Lagi-lagi, segini aja dulu deh terimakasih buaaanyak buat yang udah baca apalagi review :*

Tinggal dua doang. YA atau CS dulu, ya? ._.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Gundam Seed/Destiny – Sunrise**

 **Warning:** _Bukan yaoi. Bisa jadi OOC dan ada typo(s) di bawah, kumpulan oneshot. YzAth! (ma brotp)_

 _Berhubung summary sebelumnya bilang multi genre, eh ternyata tidak ada genre lain selain friendship jadi saya ubah menjadi based on canon. Oneshot terpanjang dari dua cerita sebelumnya. Anggap kalau Lacus tidak pernah 'menasihati' Athrun setelah papanya meninggal._

 _Ini semacam pov A ke Y, dan sedikit2 canon yang dimodifikasi. Maaf kalau aneh hehe_

 _Apakah ini bromance? :')_

* * *

 _Strange Relationship_

 _-Big Brother-_

 _(Yzak, Athrun)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yzak Joule, seorang pria yang tidak pernah memiliki kesabaran lebih seperti orang lain. Di usianya ke dua puluh tahun, ia masih saja mudah marah jika dirinya menyaksikan kesalahan-kesalahan yang mungkin saja bagi Yzak tidak dapat ditolerir. Tanpa pandang bulu. Pria itu akan memarahi siapa pun termasuk para petinggi ZAFT yang usianya dua kali lipat dibandingkan dengan usia Yzak sendiri. Ya ... kecuali ibunya sendiri, tentu saja. Perbedaannya adalah ia jauh lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi emosinya sendiri.

Memang apa mau dikata, sifat keras yang dimiliki Yzak memang sudah menjadi karakternya yang tak mampu diubah secara keseluruhan, tapi inilah yang menjadikan Yzak Joule seorang pria yang ditakuti namun di sisi lain disegani dan dihormati di lingkungan militer ZAFT.

Athrun Zala sendiri telah mengenal Yzak sebelum ia dikirim ke Copernicus dan bertemu Kira Yamato di sana. Itu artinya mereka sudah saling mengenal hampir selama lima belas tahun, beberapa tahun lebih lama dari ia mengenal sahabat kentalnya, Kira. Perkenalan mereka berawal dari Ezaria Joule, ibu Yzak yang cukup sering mengunjungi ayahnya karena mereka adalah rekan kerja.

Suatu hari Ezaria membawa seorang anak laki-laki berusia setahun lebih tua dari Athrun dan berharap mereka menjadi teman seperti hubungan kedua orang tuanya. Kala itu boleh saja Athrun memiliki harapan yang sama, tapi apakah hal tersebut berlaku sama kepada Yzak?

Di kehidupan yang sekarang, pria berambut sebahu itu mengerti alasan mengapa Yzak dulu tidak pernah berlaku baik kepadanya.

Berbeda dengan Athrun, Yzak tidak pernah memiliki ayah sejak ia lahir. Ini membuat Yzak kecil haus akan atensi ibunya. Dia mudah cemburu, baik pada pekerjaan maupun orang-orang di sekitar Ezaria. Terlebih bagi orang baru seperti Athrun yang juga berusia hampir sama dengannya.

Sewaktu Athrun kecil, Lenore sering mengajarkan soal etika dan moral yang beradab yang harus Athrun lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih dewasa darinya. Athrun juga bukan tipe anak yang akan bersembunyi di belakang punggung kedua orang tuanya jika ada orang asing yang mendekati anak pandai tersebut, mungkin karena itulah Athrun rasa Ezaria mulai menyukainya.

Di lain sisi, Athrun juga berpendapat bahwa Ezaria adalah wanita dewasa yang unik ... penuh kharisma. Ia dapat mengimbangi Patrick Zala yang begitu terkenal akan kehebatannya di bidang politik. Ini berbeda dengan sang ibu yang notabene hanya bekerja di balik bayang sang ayahandanya–tapi ini tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau Lenore adalah ibu terbaik bagi Athrun Zala. Ezaria merupakan wanita beranak satu yang entah bagaimana ia berusaha untuk mengontrol waktunya di dua kehidupan yang bertolak belakang, yakni karir dan sang anak.

Jika Ezaria berkunjung di kediaman keluarga Zala, Athrun akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah baik itu eksplisit–memiliki wujud, atau kebalikannya, sebuah pengetahuan baru. Athrun sungguh menyukai Ezaria yang selalu berbicara dengan penuh makna, dia juga kadang berbicara dalam bahasa Jerman dan Rusia kepada Athrun (jika ia kesulitan untuk mengartikan apa yang diucapkan oleh Ezaria, Athrun akan pergi ke perpustakaan pribadi ayahnya untuk mencari jawaban). Bagi Athrun yang berusia lima tahun, Ezaria adalah wanita yang mampu menjadi panutan selain sang ayah dan ibu. Dan Ezaria sering kali menganggap Athrun layaknya teman seperti Patrick sebab ia terkesima dengan kecerdasan anak bermata hijau itu.

Tak pelak kedekatan Athrun yang sudah menganggap wanita itu sebagai bibinya sendiri, membuat Yzak Joule si anak tunggal yang baru saja diajak oleh Ezaria berkunjung ke calon temannya berperilaku tidak menyenangkan kepada Athrun. Suatu waktu dengan mata yang dingin Ezaria menatap Yzak yang berekspresi keras bermaksud untuk memprotes kelakuannya yang baru saja membuat Athrun cidera. Ezaria menyalahkan Yzak, dan Yzak menyalahkan Athrun. Maka di sinilah sifat kompetitif Yzak pada Athrun mulai muncul.

Di usia Athrun yang ke lima belas, setelah kematian sang ibu yang menyakitkan baik bagi Patrick maupun ia sendiri, ayahnya mengirim Athrun untuk masuk pada Akademi Militer ZAFT. Yzak yang berkembang semakin berhasrat untuk membuktikan diri bahwa ia lebih baik dari pada Athrun di segala bidang. Hanya saja hasil mengatakan bahwa Athrun lebih unggul, pemuda berambut langit malam itu selalu menang atas tantangan yang diberikan oleh Yzak.

Ini bukan berarti menunjukkan bahwa pemuda tanggung itu bersifat dewa, yang sesungguhnya terjadi–yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui Yzak maupun teman-teman dekatnya yang lain, jika tidak ada Yzak tentu Athrun tidak akan pernah termotivasi untuk melakukan hal secara sungguh-sungguh. Apa yang terjadi jika Yzak tidak menantangnya dalam segala hal waktu itu? Athrun pastilah akan tenggelam dalam rasa kesedihan dan dendam atas ketiadaan sang ibu di perang Valentine.

.

.

Athrun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan mata sejenak dan beralih untuk menyesap _latte macchiato-nya_ yang sudah ia abaikan selama beberapa menit. Rasa susu yang dominan langsung membasahi kerongkongannya yang mengering.

Saat ini ia berada di salah satu coffee shop rekomendasi dari Komandan Waltfeld yang terletak di tengah ibukota Orb. Namanya _Lucerne._ Salah satu kedai kopi yang tidak begitu mencolok tapi memiliki kekuatan rasa yang luar biasa di menu-menu yang mereka sajikan. Mengutip ucapan Komandan Waltfeld, "Walau masih kalah dengan koleksiku, tapi untuk ukuran kopi komersial ini lumayan." Athrun tidak bisa untuk tidak setuju.

Ini sudah kali ketiga Athrun datang ke tempat ini, meskipun ia sendiri sebenarnya bukan seseorang yang memuja kopi. Athrun memilih _Lucerne_ selain karena _macchiato-nya_ yang enak juga karena penataan tempat yang cukup memberikan privasi kepada orang-orang yang membutuhkan tempat nyaman untuk mengobrol antar pribadi.

Contohnya ketika dirinya dan Yzak sekarang yang sedang membahas persoalan kerja sama pembangunan pasca perang yang akan dilakukan oleh Orb dan PLANT dalam dua bulan mendatang.

 _Lucerne_ banyak dipengaruhi oleh budaya Italia. Interior klasik yang dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu yang menggantung rendah serta beberapa duplikasi lukisan karya _Michaelangelo_ atau _Lippi_ yang digantung pada dinding coklat kayu membuat kedai ini seperti tidak berada di Orb. Dan yang terpenting kelompok kursi yang tertata untuk pelanggan diberi jarak yang cukup jauh, memungkinkan para pelanggan tidak saling menguping pembicaraan.

Seharusnya bukan Yzak yang duduk di seberang bangku yang Athrun tempati saat ini, Kira-lah yang lebih bertanggung jawab atas proyek kerja sama pembangunan kedua negara yang sama-sama berjuang di dua perang _Valentine_ itu. Namun karena Kira mengalami kendala di PLANT, Lacus Clyne dan Cagalli Yula Athha selaku pimpinan kedua negara tersebut memutuskan untuk mengalihkan tugas ini kepada Yzak Joule.

Kemudian Athrun yang merasa bahwa dirinya dan Yzak sudah saling mengenal lama, ia mengajukan tawaran pada Yzak untuk membahas proyek ini di suatu tempat yang lebih nyaman alih-alih di sebuah ruangan yang membuat atmosfer menjadi kaku dan membosankan. Lagi pula ia jarang bertemu dengan kawan lamanya itu, terakhir kali mereka saling bertatap muka adalah saat pelantikan Lacus Clyne di kursi pemerintahan tertinggi PLANT hampir setahun yang lalu. Yzak yang ditawari demikan hanya mengangkat bahunya saja, yang diartikan Athrun sebagai mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ezaria?" tanya Athrun memecah keheningan setelah menyelesaikan sesapan minumannya yang kedua. _Lucerne_ tidak begitu ramai hari ini karena mereka berada di hari dan jam rata-rata penduduk Orb bekerja. Jadi hanya ada Athrun dan Yzak sebagai pelanggan sehingga suasana tampak tenang, hanya di selipi obrolan-obrolan yang berasal dari bar tempat para karyawan Lucerne berkumpul.

Yzak yang tadinya berkonsentrasi pada lembaran-lembaran yang berisikan draft isi rancangan menjadi terusik gara-gara pertanyaan Athrun yang di luar dari konteks bahan-bahan di lembaran kertas yang sedang ia baca. Fokus matanya kini beralih pada si coordinator yang lebih muda darinya setahun itu, meskipun kertasnya tidak ia turunkan. "Kenapa bertanya?"

"Tidak ada hal yang khusus. Jawab saja." Athrun sekarang bertopang dagu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Ah ... rupanya ia mulai bosan setelah satu jam duduk membahas persoalan dua negara besar tersebut.

"Aku jadi mulai ragu kalau kau itu sebenarnya anak ibuku yang lain karena setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia juga selalu menanyakanmu," cecar Yzak. Nada bicaranya terdengar tidak suka.

Athrun tertawa mendengar hal ini. "Aku mirip ibuku sendiri jadi jangan khawatir."

"Siapa yang khawatir, Zala-brengsek!"

Athrun tidak terkejut mendengar panggilan ini karena telinganya cukup terbiasa, lima belas tahun bersama Yzak tentu saja hal itu bukan apa-apa. Athrun mendengus saja, pria itu tahu bahwa Yzak tidak benar-benar marah padanya. Sejak ibu Athrun tewas pada kejadian perang _Valentine,_ sesungguhnya Yzak tidak begitu peduli juga jika Athrun dekat pada Ezaria. Mungkin karena Yzak merasa kasihan? Entahlah. Toh, terkadang Yzak juga menunjukkan kekesalannya jika Ezaria sudah mengungkit-ngungkit soal kelebihan Athrun di hadapannya.

Detik berikutnya kedua netra hijau milik Athrun melirik gelas minuman Yzak yang tinggal sedikit. Ia mencoba mengingat nama minuman tersebut. Kalau tidak salah ingat yang dipesan Yzak adalah _Lungo._ Athrun tak pernah mencoba minum kopi dengan jenis itu, tapi dari tampilannya saja sudah dipastikan bahwa rasanya pahit–jelas itu bukan kesukaan Athrun. Dari dulu Yzak memang tak pernah berubah jika soal selera. Dan sekarang rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar.

"Kau selalu memesan _dark coffee,_ Yzak," Athrun mengendik ke arah minuman Yzak berada. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "itulah mengapa kau selalu terlihat masam."

 _"Shut up,_ Zala."

.

.

Masih jelas ingatan Athrun bahwa seminggu sebelum kelulusan dari Akademi Militer ZAFT kemarin dulu, bersama dengan Yzak, ia diperintahkan untuk bergabung dengan tim Le Creuset bersama dengan empat anggota yang lain. Selama bekerja di bawah satu kendali itulah terkadang Athrun menghadapi kesulitan untuk berjalan di satu sisi yang sama dengan Yzak–meskipun seharusnya mereka bisa lebih kompak dalam menghadapi sesuatu mengingat mereka telah mengenal sejak lama. Akan tetapi Athrun telah melewati banyak hal selama lima belas tahun hidupnya. Hati dan pemikirannya telah jauh berubah, membuat pemuda berseragam merah itu memiliki beberapa lubang menganga di alam bawah sadarnya. Salah satu lubang tersebut bernama keraguan, memiliki dasar yang dalam dan lebar yang besar. Itu sebabnya ia tak pernah memiliki pemikiran yang sejalan dengan Yzak.

Pernah Yzak mengolok akan rencana Athrun yang saat itu dititahkan sebagai ketua tim misi rahasia ZAFT. Tapi pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu membaca satu tekad di mata Athrun sehingga ia tidak berontak. Yzak mengikuti kemauan Athrun walau dengan tampang yang kesal. Athrun sadar, setidak suka apapun Yzak, pemuda itu pasti akan mengikuti aturan dan bersedia mendukung misi walaupun bertentangan dengan pendiriannya karena Yzak memiliki sikap spotifitas yang tinggi.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama menjadi korban dari kepahitan sebuah peristiwa, satu per satu kawan mereka gugur. Dan ini berdampak pada kepribadian mereka. Hanya Athrun dan Yzak yang tersisa ...

Ketika Athrun akan bertolak ke PLANT karena ia terpilih menjadi pasukan khusus, Yzak menghentikannya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kemudian mengutarakan keraguannya atas mengapa Athrun terpilih menjadi pasukan khusus. Mungkin saja jika Yzak tidak kehilangan rekan setimnya, Yzak pasti sudah meraih kerah seragam merah Athrun untuk mengintimidasinya. Tapi tidak. Sekali lagi ... Mereka telah berubah. Pemuda yang baru saja menganggap Kira tewas itu justru mengulurkan tangan dan meminta maaf atas segala hal yang terjadi pada Yzak–ia cukup merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematian Nicole dan hilangnya Dearka. Yzak cukup terkejut karena permintaan maaf serta ucapan terima kasih yang telah terlontar, tapi ia tetap menjabat tangan Athrun.

Dan sesaat sebelum Athrun benar-benar menghilang, Yzak memanggilnya kembali. Entah mengapa ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang menghadapi keraguan yang besar. Yzak kemudian bersumpah bahwa di kemudian hari Athrun akan menjadi bawahannya, tak lupa ia memerintahkan pemuda tersebut agar untuk tetap hidup sampai hari itu tiba.

Dua tahun kemudian saat ia masih bertahan hidup, Athrun berjumpa lagi dengan Yzak, pemuda itu benar-benar mewujudkan apa yang telah ia katakan.

.

.

"Aneh jika kau mengomentari minumanku lalu mengatakan kalau aku masam. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, _che._ Selalu muram padahal konsumsi gulamu berlebihan," kali ini Yzak yang berargumen. Dia terlihat tidak mau kalah. Ini sama seperti ketika Yzak beradu mulut dengan Athrun tentang suatu yang tidak penting di usianya yang kesepuluh.

"Siapa yang muram?"

Yzak mendengus, kemudian tersenyum mengejek. Pria muda itu sekarang sudah meletakkan semua kertas-kertas penting yang tadi dia baca. Fokusnya sudah beralih seratus persen ke topik lain karena Athrun sudah memancingnya. "Pukul aku di sini kalau kau benar-benar sudah tidak ragu lagi dengan hidupmu yang sekarang," tantang Yzak dengan menunjuk pipi kanannya sendiri.

Sial bagi Athrun, yang barusan itu terlalu menusuk dan tepat sasaran.

Suasana hati Athrun tiba-tiba berubah, dibandingkan dengan Yzak, sekarang dirinyalah yang menjadi masam. Athrun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Yzak memang pandai mengolok dengan membuka luka hati Athrun yang ia sembunyikan dihadapan orang lain. Yzak memang kekanak-kanakkan, tapi cara bicaranya menyakitkan seperti kakek-kakek.

Atau justru dirinya saja yang terlalu mudah untuk dibaca? Athrun enggan mengakui. Rasanya ia sedikit menyesal mengapa harus mengomentari soal kopi yang Yzak minum, dan harusnya ia tahu bagaimana sikap Yzak agar konsekuensinya tidak mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Yzak yang melihat ekspresi Athrun, menganggap bahwa kata-katanya barusan tepat mengenai sasaran karena pria yang duduk di seberangnya itu diam saja dan membuang muka. Dalam hati Yzak tertawa penuh kemenangan. Jika melihat Athrun seperti ini rasanya ia ingin lebih membully-nya. _"Khe,_ jadi benar, kan?"

"Tidak."

 _"Haumea,_ masih tidak mau mengaku." Yzak menyipitkan mata ke arah Athrun, namun gestur tubuhnya nampak rileks. Yzak melipat kedua tangannya dan ia menyandarkan bahu ke punggung kursi. Ya, ia benar-benar merasa menang kali ini. Tak akan Yzak sia-siakan kesempatan mengolok Athrun.

"Tampangmu itu seperti anjing yang kehilangan arah untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku tahu Orb sudah memberi tempat untukmu, tapi kau belum benar-benar belum bisa mengakui keberadaanmu sendiri. 'Untuk apa kau hidup di sini, bagaimana caramu hidup, dan mengapa kau masih hidup di sini' ... semuanya," Yzak mengangkat tangannya di udara untuk memberi kode agar Athrun tidak boleh bicara dulu sebelum ia selesai, padahal Athrun sudah membuka mulut siap untuk memotong pernyataan Yzak.

Seakan sudah mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Athrun, tepat setelah Athrun menutup mulutnya, tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Yzak pun menjawab, "Jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana, Zala. Tampangmu mengatakan semuanya. Aku bahkan sudah tahu sejak 'kematian' Kira."

Sekarang ekspresi Athrun sudah seperti terkena zonk dua kali.

"Stop, stop. Kau terlalu jauh, Yzak."

Cukup. Topik tentang dirinya terlalu sensitif untuk dibahas.

Harga diri Athrun terluka sekarang. Apa yang diungkapkan Yzak adalah perasaannya yang tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun, termasuk teman terdekatnya Kira. Bahkan Lacus yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain tidak pernah mengatakannya secara terang-terangan di depan muka Athrun. Dan kematian Kira yang dimaksud ... bukankah itu lima tahun yang lalu?

"Sudah cukup, aku rasa kita harus kembali ke berkas-berkas ini." Athrun sesegera mungkin mengambil kertas yang tadi ia corat-coret untuk direvisi. Ia tak ingin mendengar lagi kalimat-kalimat yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih merasa bersalah meskipun dua perang terlewati. Sebisa mungkin Athrun tidak melihat wajah Yzak yang penuh percaya diri, siap untuk membeberkan keraguan-keraguannya yang lain. Harapan terbesarnya Yzak akan menyerah setelah melihatnya menyibukkan diri seperti ini.

Tiga puluh detik telah berlalu dan Yzak masih belum mengubah posisinya yang semula. Oh, ini artinya pembicaraan belum berakhir.

Mati dia.

Athrun mungkin tidak melihat, namun aura yang dikeluarkan Yzak mampu mengubah atmosfer di Lucerne menjadi sangat buruk. Athrun bahkan membayangkan bahwa Yzak sekarang tengah tersenyum menyebalkan dengan kedua tatapan matanya yang sedingin lautan beku seakan siap untuk menjatuhkan Athrun ke dalam air dingin lalu membiarkan air-air itu melewati lubang-lubang, mengalir dan kemudian menyisir setiap pekatnya hati Athrun, memaksanya untuk memuntahkan semua pikiran bodoh miliknya selama ini.

Athrun bergidik.

Tidak tahan, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah saja. "Baiklah, kau tidak salah," aku Athrun. "Tapi paling tidak aku bisa tetap bertahan hidup sampai sekarang walau dibayangi rasa ragu itu, kan?" lanjutnya lemah. Ia sendiri tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Suaranya terdengar pelan, dan pandangannya tidak mengarah kepada Yzak.

Komandan ZAFT di hadapannya mendengus, tak menyangka bahwa Athrun Zala yang mampu mengalahkannya di segala bidang saat di akademi dulu bisa sepayah ini. Tenggorokannya terasa gatal untuk mencaci maki dengan kasar.

"Kalau begitu kau buruk sekali," vonis Yzak. "Itulah kenapa kau selalu melakukan segala hal dengan setengah-setengah, Zala. Karena kau terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Jika begini terus, bukan berarti kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

Athrun tidak menampiknya. Tapi mendengar hal ini dari orang lain dibandingkan jika menyadarinya sendiri sungguh terasa seperti mendapat tamparan telak di pipi yang seketika itu juga membuatnya bangun dalam sekejap. Apakah Athrun selama ini sudah terlalu terlena dengan zona nyamannya sendiri yang ia bangun di atas rasa penyesalannya selama dua perang terakhir?

"Dengar. Aku tak akan memintamu kembali ke PLANT untuk kedua kalinya." Akhir-akhir ini Yzak merasa kasihan dengan Athrun, berawal dari pertemuan mereka di hadapan makam Nicole hampir dua tahun lalu, Yzak tidak pernah lagi melihat tekad pemuda itu seperti saat misi pertama mereka sebagai tim Elit ZAFT.

Efeknya Yzak pun melunak, "Tentu saja merupakan sebuah kehilangan besar kekuatan sepertimu justru memilih mengabdi kepada negara lain, dan aku juga kehilangan kesempatan untuk memperbudakmu–jangan melihatku seperti itu."

"Yang terbaik, jangan hanya fokus pada kesalahan. Jika kau membuat satu, buatlah satu langkah lain untuk memperbaikinya. Jangan jadi cengeng, brengsek. Cukup hadapi," tutup Yzak dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi.

Athrun terdiam. Hatinya mencelos. Mendengar sebuah nasihat yang terlontar dari mulut Yzak Joule adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Yzak Joule, betapa ia berbeda dengan Kira Yamato, seorang sahabat Athrun yang akan menghiburnya dengan kata-kata yang bijaksana jika mendapati pria berpangkat Admiral itu sedang dilanda kegelisahan. Dan ia juga memiliki cara yang berbeda dengan Lacus Clyne yang akan memberikan pengertian dengan kesabaran dan ketulusan yang selalu terpancar dari sikapnya. Ya, kenyataannya memang jika dibandingkan dengan Kira dan Lacus, Athrun tidak pernah merasa sedekta itu dengan Yzak.

Tapi ...

Yzak Joule, diusianya yang ke dua puluh telah memiliki pangkat sebagai komandan termuda di ZAFT. Dia bukan seseorang yang mudah diurus karena pendiriannya yang kuat. Atau terkadang ia terlalu banyak mengatakan kata-kata yang buruk. Yzak adalah seseorang yang keras, tidak sabar, dan tidak ramah. Namun bukan berarti ia tak memiliki sifat yang baik. Dan salah satu dari itu ada yang selalu membuatnya iri.

Berbeda dengannya, Yzak mampu mengendalikan diri agar tidak tenggelam dengan rasa penyesalannya. Satu kesalahan tak akan membiarkan pendiriannya goyah terlalu lama. Yzak akan cepat memutuskan solusinya. Athrun cukup tahu apa yang Yzak utarakan untuk menasihatinya adalah berdasarkan dari pengalaman dari pria itu sendiri yang pernah menembak pesawat sipil di luar angkasa. Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar Yzak, tapi temannya itu tidak akan membiarkan rasa penyesalan memakan jati dirinya.

Yzak dari dulu tak pernah bersikap baik, selalu memanggilnya 'Zala-brengsek', menantang Athrun, memaki, dan bersikap memusuhinya.

Yzak adalah seseorang yang menyebalkan.

Disaat yang sama ia adalah seseorang yang mampu Athrun percayai karena ia selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dia seperti saudara laki-laki baginya.

"Kau benar," ucap Athrun. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik ke atas beberapa milimeter.

Yzak mendecih dan menggelengkan kepalanya yang bersurai perak itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sesuram ini, Zala."

"Oh, diamlah, Yzak. Pesanlah kopi lagi dan aku yang traktir."

(ch#3: end)

* * *

Thanks for read and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Gundam Seed/Destiny – Sunrise, Bandai**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _It may contain OOC, Typo(s), etc._

 _A/N(1): Pertama, Maaf update lama uhukmulaisibukuhuk. Dua, In fact, saya agak perang batin buat mem-publish ini *halah*antara ingin dijadikan oneshot tersendiri atau dipublish di judul ini. Sebenarnya untuk bagian CS saya ingin cerita yang ringan-ringan saja tapi karena yang sudah saya ketik mandek di tengah jalan ya sudah. Untuk itulah pilihan kedua terasa lebih 'yummy' karena saya berbicara tentang suatu hubungan juga di cerita ini, dan kebetulan tentang CS juga. Ketiga, ini part of headcanon yang saya buat._

 _So,meskipun banyak kekurangan, please enjoy ya. :)_

* * *

 _Strange Relationship_

 _-A Comprehensive Review-_

 _Part I_

 _(Cagalli Yula Athha, Shiho Hahnenfuss)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cagalli Yula Athha nampak sedang menyatukan telapak tangan kemudian menggosok-gosokkan keduanya padahal mereka tertutup sarung tangan. Tidak, ia tidak sedang mencari kehangatan saat temperatur udara menurun karena malam akan segera menyambut. Itu hanya kebiasaan ketika dirinya dilanda rasa cemas.

Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di depan gerbang setinggi dada milik hunian bertingkat dua. Di dalam sana masih terlihat gelap meskipun di luar senja telah datang dan lampu-lampu di pinggiran jalan telah menyala secara otomatis sesuai dengan jam yang disetel. Cagalli mafhum, ia tahu betul bahwa si empunya rumah tidaklah berada di tempat, jadi Cagalli tidak heran jika rumah tersebut terlihat lebih gelap dibanding lingkungannya—meskipun pada dasarnya rumah tersebut sama sekali tidak memiliki tetangga.

Ya, setahunya rumah terdekat yang bisa dimintai tolong jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan berjarak sekitar dua kilometer dan itu harus menaiki bukit terlebih dahulu. Satu-satunya hal yang mencolok selain rumah ini hanyalah danau kecil yang terletak lima puluh meter di sebelah utaranya.

 _Bagaimana caranya hidup jika harus tinggal sendirian di sini?_ Cagalli tak habis pikir.

Perempuan berusia sembilan belas tahun itu menghela napas—membuat uap muncul di tengah udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Kembali pada soal perasaan cemas yang ia rasakan. Cagalli pikir rasa cemas itu muncul hanya karena ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama beberapa malam ini. Tapi bisa saja Cagalli salah menilai, alasan lain penyebab rasa kecemasan itu juga dapat berpangkal dari skeptisme akan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah mulai melumut di kepalanya.

Karena Cagalli tidak tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti.

Namun tekadnya dari awal sudah bulat, jadi ia tak mungkin mundur. Ia telah jauh-jauh datang ke negeri orang, mengesampingkan beberapa hal penting yang harusnya ia laksanakan, pun tak ada waktu lain yang lebih tepat seperti sekarang.

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk kedua kalinya.

Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam kemudian mendorong gerbang hingga menimbulkan suara berderit seakan-akan engsel-engselnya telah karatan karena jarang ada yang membuka-menutupnya. Cagalli tidak begitu peduli. Ia tetap melangkahkan kaki di halaman depan rumah yang rumputnya mulai meninggi karena jarang dirawat.

Akhirnya, gambaran rumah berbalkon itu kian terlihat jelas.

Cagalli menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang mengencang. Kemudian ia merapatkan mantel berwarna cokelat tanahnya, lalu menegakkan bahu agar rasa percaya dirinya yang biasa datang lagi. Sekali lagi ia meletakkan potongan tekad terakhir yang dibutuhkan.

" _Yosh ...,"_ ucapnya pada diri sendiri setelah keyakinannya telah kembali.

Punggung itu kemudian terlihat semakin menjauh dari gerbang. Melewati halaman depan rumah yang diberantaki oleh bunga liar dan rumput. Hingga ia tak terlihat lagi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang diambil dari jalanan di mana perempuan itu tadi berdiri. Sekejap Cagalli telah berpindah. Si petinggi ORB telah menaiki dua undakan di teras rumah. Kini ia pun berdiri di depan pintu kayu yang catnya telah mengelupas.

Tak ada kata sapaan. Dia berdiri membeku sambil sejenak mata Cagalli menatap sayu—

—pada papan nama "Hibiki" yang terpasang di atas pintu utama rumah sepi itu.

* * *

Sejujurnya, semua berawal ketika Cagalli yang saat itu sedang rindu pada sang ayah, Uzumi Nara Athha yang terhitung sudah tiga tahun meninggalkannya. Waktu yang cukup lama dimana selama interval waktu tersebut telah banyak yang Cagalli alami, termasuk perang yang terakhir—yang membuatnya berduka dan tak kalah terluka seperti saat ia kehilangan Uzumi.

Cagalli kemudian memutuskan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan pribadi milik ayahnya di sela-sela kesibukan sebagai petinggi negara. Banyak wawasan baru yang mampu ia serap—Cagalli sendiri tidak pernah mengira, meskipun ia telah banyak berkelana di usianya yang cukup muda hal tersebut bukan menjadi jaminan bahwa kau sudah tahu segalanya tentang dunia—bahkan ia menjadi tahu tentang beberapa kepribadian Uzumi yang tidak pernah ia ketahui karena Cagalli terlalu sibuk dengan pendiriannya sendiri.

Sejauh yang Cagalli tahu setelah ia menjelajah berbagai buku milik Uzumi, ayah angkatnya tersebut telah menuliskan dua buku yang berkaitan dengan negaranya. Dan itu sangat membantu Cagalli yang masih kikuk di beberapa urusan masalah negara. Jadi ia sangat bersyukur ketika menemukan benda yang tanpa ragu lagi langsung Cagalli jadikan tuntunan dalam mengelola negara sekaligus sebagai pengingat akan sang ayahanda.

Terkadang Cagalli akan menitikkan air mata ketika membaca buku-buku tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia ingat akan ketidakpatuhan yang selalu ia lakukan selama enam belas tahun hidup di bawah asuhan Uzumi, itu membuatnya menyesal sekarang. Meskipun demikian Cagalli berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak lagi meragukan Uzumi.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah buku setinggi 40 sentimeter dengan ketebalan hingga mencapai sepuluh sentimeter yang bersampul logo ORB, beserta berkas-berkas yang tersimpan di dalam peti penyimpan berkayu mahoni yang berada di belakang meja utama yang terletak di tengah-tengah perpustakaan pribadi ayahnya dulu.

Setelah membaca dengan teliti (Cagalli bahkan mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya selama satu malam demi menilai buku dan berkas-berkas tersebut) perempuan pirang itu akhirnya menyimpulkan satu hal penting, tentang apa dari keseluruhan yang telah disimpan oleh ayahnya selama belasan tahun tersebut.

Hibiki.

Ya, semua tentang kedua orang tua biologisnya.

Masa lalu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui—miliknya beserta Kira Yamato. Saudara kembarnya yang baru dua tahun ia kenali.

Nyatanya Cagalli tidak pernah berbicara tentang hubungannya dengan Kira Yamato selepas perang Aliansi Bumi-PLANT usai. Tentang siapa mereka dan bagaimana keduanya bisa terpisah. Cagalli tidak pernah sekaligus tidak mau berasumsi. Lagi pula setelah Kira kembali dari Koloni Mendel dan membawa satu foto yang sama yang pernah diberikan Uzumi, anak itu terlihat tidak baik dan semakin murung.

Cagalli tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Kira tahu dengan jelas bagaimana kedua orang tua mereka, pun Komandan La Flaga juga tidak bisa bercerita dengan penuh karena setiap Cagalli menanyakan beberapa hal yang berkaitan dengan orang tua mereka, ia menjawab tidak tahu. Kira juga sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit, pada akhirnya Cagalli tidak ingin mendorongnya lebih jauh. Jadi dalam diam kedua anak itu hanya sepakat bahwa mereka adalah saudara sedarah—yang menganggap hubungan mereka lebih dekat sebagai sahabat dari pada saudara—hingga saat ini.

Cagalli pernah mengubur keingintahuan tersebut selama dua setengah tahun sampai ia menemukan fakta-fakta yang disimpan oleh ayahnya.

Tak pelak semua yang ia temukan yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu kedua orang tua kandungnya membuat hati Cagalli terguncang.

Berawal dari temuan surat perjanjian antara Via Hibiki beserta ayah angkatnya dimana Uzumi akan membawa dan membesarkan Cagalli dan Kira. Ya, kenyataannya Cagalli dan Kira pernah bersama sampai mereka berusia dua bulan ketika Uzumi merekrut dua orang hampir paruh baya untuk mengurusi dan menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Dan rupanya Uzumi harus mengalami sebuah tragedi. Satu hal yang membuat anak kembar itu terpisah selama belasan tahun tanpa pernah tahu bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan relasi yang sangat dekat.

Tampaknya kabar akan pasangan suami-istri Hibiki yang berhasil membuat Ultimate Coordinator telah sampai pada orang-orang yang tidak menginginkan perubahan pada dunia. Beberapa pihak memburu hasil penelitian yang telah disembunyikan. Dan salah satu dari mereka menemukannya. Beruntung, Kira dan Cagalli yang masih bayi berhasil diselamatkan. Tapi tidak dengan dua utusan petinggi Athha. Mereka mati bersama dengan orang-orang yang memburu dua bayi tersebut.

Hal inilah yang memicu perjanjian antara Athha dan keluarga Yamato muncul. Keluarga Yamato sepakat akan membawa Kira pergi keluar namun tetap pada status kewarganegaraan Orb agar Athha lebih mudah menjaga dan mengawasi Kira. Sedangkan Cagalli diputuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Athha karena Uzumi tidak ingin mengambil risiko dua kali. Maka Uzumi Nara Athha terpaksa harus memisahkan kedua anak biologis dari Via dan Ulen demi keselamatan hidup mereka. Selain itu Uzumijuga harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada media satu pun yang mengangkat berita akan Ultimate Coordinator dan kematian orang-orang yang memburu anak-anak tersebut.

Kira Yamato selaku objek penelitian Ulen terus diawasi perkembangannya oleh Uzumi di samping Cagalli yang semakin hari tumbuh dengan cemerlang dan memiliki pendirian yang kuat hingga membuat Uzumi yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti kursi pewaris tahta kekuasaan ORB akan dipastikan jatuh pada sang anak angkat. Namun sampai sekarang Cagalli masihlah belum mengetahui apa motif Uzumi mengambil Cagalli dan Kira di bawah pengawasannya.

Cagalli sempat berpikir buruk—untuk yang kedua kali, setelah peristiwa pembuatan _mobile suit_ secara diam-diam di Morgonroete—bahwa ayahnya tidaklah berbeda dengan Patrick Zala maupun petinggi Aliansi Bumi dimana mereka haus akan kuasa dunia. Dengan terus mengambil hasil penelitian Ulen Hibiki bukankah tidak mengherankan jika Uzumi ingin generasi baru yang sempurna yang kelak akan memutar roda kuasa di ORB?

Tapi Cagalli mencoba menampik pikiran buruk itu meski fakta-fakta yang tercecer di atas meja sudah menyatakan hal yang gamblang. Meskipun ia sempat merasa kecewa akan rahasia yang sudah disimpan oleh Uzumi selama bertahun-tahun, ia paling tidak harusnya bersyukur bahwa sebelum kematian menjemputnya, Uzumi sudah berusaha memberi tahu Cagalli lewat selembar foto yang tentu saja masih ia simpan walaupun Cagalli sudah tidak pernah lagi melihatnya sejak perang di Jachin Due berakhir.

Jika saat itu Cagalli menemukan fakta lain, mungkin saja ada satu hal yang Takdir memang ingin sampaikan kepadanya.

Seperti ketika ia menemukan kliping berita tentang laboratorium di Mendel yang telah ditelantarkan karena banyak pihak menuntut akan tidak manusiawinya penelitian-penelitian yang dilakukan di sana di waktu yang bersamaan dengan pengalihan hak asuh Kira kepada keluarga Yamato.

Cagalli berasumsi bahwa Via Hibiki sudah mengendus jauh-jauh hari jikalau akan terjadi kerusuhan karena pro dan kontra akan penelitian yang Ulen lakukan. Meskipun media hanya tahu bahwa mereka melakukan penelitian tentang kloning bukannya Ultimate Coordinator tapi hal tersebut cukup membuat kericuhan sehingga Via terpaksa melindungi mereka dengan meminta bantuan kepada Uzumi Nara Athha.

Setelah peristiwa tersebut Ulen dan Via Hibiki dinyatakan _menghilang._

 _._

 _._

Cagalli sempat berpikir bahwa ia ingin berhenti di sini.

Mendadak ia ingat akan sosok Kira.

Apa yang akan Kira katakan jika Cagalli memberikan fakta-fakta ini kepadanya? Akankah ia diam saja atau saudaranya itu akan marah karena Cagalli sudah lancang mengorek masa lalu mereka yang sudah sengaja dilupakan? Atau bahkan Kira memang sudah paham semuanya hanya saja ia tidak ingin Cagalli mengetahui apa pun?

Tapi Cagalli sadar betul semakin jauh ia membuka arsip rahasia milik Uzumi, semakin ia beranggapan bahwa perempuan pirang itu berhak tahu akan keberadaan kedua orang tua biologisnya.

Hingga ia menemukan satu pernyataan bahwa Via Hibiki masih hidup.

Hal ini menumbuhkan harapan baru pada Cagalli sehingga perempuan itu berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa Kira tidak akan tahu sebelum ia benar-benar membawa ibu mereka kepadanya.

Karena informasi tersebut, Cagalli pun akhirnya mulai mencari lebih dalam.

Seakan roh milik Uzumi berada di hadapannya dan berbicara dengan Cagalli soal masa lalu, satu per satu bukti-bukti yang mengarah pada riwayat hidup Via Hibiki yang pernah dinyatakan menghilang muncul kembali ke permukaan. Beberapa cetakan foto menggambarkan Via dengan penampilan baru yang sederhana. Foto yang diambil secara diam-diam pada tahun CE 60-an itu telah menjadi bukti dan meyakinkan Cagalli bahwa ia masih menginjakkan kaki di dunia dengan selamat.

Hanya saja petinggi ORB tersebut sama sekali tidak menemukan bukti kehidupan milik Ulen layaknya Via. Tentu saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan umum semacam 'Apakah Ulen masih hidup hingga saat ini?' atau 'Mengapa foto-foto itu tidak menunjukkan kebersamaan Via dengan Ulen?' dan lain sebagainya muncul di benak perempuan bermata madu-emas itu.

Ia sempat bingung, tentu saja. Cagalli benar-benar buta. Anak angkat Uzumi itu membutuhkan tuntunan jika ia benar-benar ingin menemukan ibu yang sudah melahirkannya sembilan belas tahun yang lalu.

Beruntung, karena Uzumi tidak meninggalkan Cagalli benar-benar tanpa petunjuk apapun.

.

.

Langkah pertama setelah Cagalli membulatkan tekad untuk bertemu ibunya adalah dengan mencari kontak akan mata-mata si pengambil foto Via Hibiki bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Cagalli untuk merekrut beberapa orang dalam mencari sebuah identitas di masa lalu mengingat ia memiliki jaminan kekayaan dan posisi yang penting di pemerintahan ORB. Hanya saja ia perlu bertindak hati-hati karena segala tindakan yang ia ambil akan selalu disorot dan ia tidak ingin orang-orang yang berseberangan jalan dengannya berpikiran picik dan menyebarkan rumor yang tidak penting. Bahkan Cagalli tidak memberi tahu Kisaka sekalipun padahal pria bertubuh tegap itu notabene adalah orang yang paling ia percayai selama bertahun-tahun ia hidup.

Butuh waktu sebulan untuk menemukan seseorang yang ia panggil sebagai Damian di kemudian hari. Dia adalah seorang Coordinator berusia lima puluh tahunan yang bermukim di Martius, PLANT. Pria paruh baya itulah yang Uzumi percaya untuk mengawasi Via Hibiki beberapa tahun yang lalu secara diam-diam.

Si mantan 'pengawas'.

Cagalli mengunjunginya sendirian. Dengan dalih sekenanya pada Kisaka yang menemaninya untuk menghadiri kunjungan tahunan sekaligus penandatanganan traktat, di waktu 'senggang' Cagalli pergi ke Martius untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Via dari mulut Damian.

Perempuan itu sempat ditolak, tapi ia tak menyerah. Seakan diri Cagalli yang keras kepala diusia enam belas tahun muncul kembali, Cagalli memaksa Damian untuk menceritakan semua yang pria berkacamata itu ketahui tentang Via. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi jika Damian menganggapnya aneh karena ia sempat emosional hingga menitikkan air mata.

Pada akhirnya Cagalli harus menelan sedikit rasa kekecewaan karena Damian sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun soal ibunya kecuali pria berambut cokelat beruban dan bermata ungu keabuan itu memberikan sebuah alamat.

Cagalli mencoba menelan ludah meskipun tenggorokannya serasa dicekik oleh tangan tak terlihat. Kedua matanya menatap nanar kunci yang telah berpindah tangan serta secarik kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah nama tempat yang diberikan oleh Damian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Adalah En Arian, calon pusat koloni agraris terbaru sebagai pengganti Junius Seven—

—tempat dimana keluarga Hibiki pernah tinggal dalam masa pelarian.

.

.

Hampir tiga bulan terhitung setelah pertemuannya dengan Damian waktu itu. Selama tenggang waktu tersebut Cagalli hampir selalu disibukkan oleh urusan kenegaraan sehingga sedikit banyak pikirannya akan Via Hibiki sedikit terdistraksi.

Tapi toh, _apa yang mau dia cari_?

Sekali lagi Cagalli pernah membuang kehendaknya untuk menemui sang ibu.

Cagalli bisa mengatakannya melalui pancaran mata Damian ketika ia bertanya tentang keberadaan Via.

Hampa.

Cagalli tidak mampu menafsirkan tatapan itu. Mengapa Damian terlihat sungguh terluka jika pria tersebut hanyalah seorang mata-mata yang pernah Uzumi rekrut?

Namun seakan takdir berusaha menggiringnya pada jawaban yang berasal dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru yang muncul, sekali lagi keinginan itu naik ke permukaan benak milik sang Putri ORB. Cagalli tertawa getir melihat sebuah surat resmi yang dikirim oleh Andrew Waltfeld mantan komandan pasukan ZAFT yang pernah bermukim di komunitas Afrika.

Dua minggu yang lalu Cagalli mendapatkan undangan yang wajib ia hadiri sebagai petinggi ORB. Dimana ia dan Lacus Clyne beserta jajaran anggota dewan dua negara terkait akan meresmikan traktat kerjasama untuk pengembangan pusat agraris di galaksi.

En Arian adalah sasarannya. Koloni milik PLANT tersebut akan menjadi pengganti Junius Seven yang telah hancur.

Bagi ORB dan PLANT pengembangan pusat agraris di En Arian kelak akan menguntungkan mereka. Pertama, karena letak En Arian yang strategis dimana koloni milik PLANT tersebut memiliki jarak yang cukup dekat dengan kolonial ORB di luar angkasa. Kedua, dengan adanya En Arian sebagai pusat agraris di galaksi, PLANT dan ORB akan lebih baik dalam mengatasi permintaan akan kecukupan pangan bagi manusia yang tinggal di luar angkasa sehingga hal ini mampu menyokong pertumbuhan ekonomi kedua negara.

En Arian ...

Kebetulankah? Atau memang takdir sedang mempermainkannya?

Cagalli menghela napas. Tentu saja, ini adalah satu kesempatan yang tidak mungkin bisa ia abaikan.

* * *

Alih-alih Cagalli mengucap salam atau berteriak untuk memanggil nama ibunya ketika perempuan itu telah sampai pada kediaman Hibiki, Cagalli tidak melakukannya karena Damian telah memberinya kunci diwaktu mereka saling berbicara beberapa bulan yang lalu sehingga tidak sulit bagi Cagalli untuk memasuki rumah milik orang tua kandungnya.

Cagalli benar-benar percaya bahwa rumah tersebut telah lama ditinggalkan ketika ia terbatuk karena udara yang bercampur debu yang ia hirup ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sana. Anehnya udara tidak begitu terasa pengap hanya sedikit bau kayu yang lembap bercampur debu yang indera penciumannya tangkap.

Di rumah tersebut Cagalli melihat bahwa tidak banyak dekorasi maupun foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding. Tapi seluruh ruangan tidak dapat dibilang kosong karena beberapa perabotan rumah yang ditutupi oleh kain masih tertinggal dalam tatanan yang rapi. Cagalli menilai bahwa rumah ini terlalu besar jika ditinggali oleh dua orang saja—itu pun jika Ulen masih benar-benar hidup bersama dengan Via setelah perpisahan mereka dengan kedua anaknya.

Meskipun merasa asing karena ini adalah kali pertama perempuan berusia sembilan belas tahun tersebut mengunjungi kediaman pasangan ilmuwan Hibiki, hati Cagalli sesungguhnya merasa antusias karena rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar. Tapi sebisa mungkin sang penerus Athha tidak terlalu menaruh harapannya terlalu tinggi karena bisa saja ia tidak menemukan apa pun di rumah ini. Tentu saja karena sang penghuni yang telah lama pergi, kemungkinan menyisakan jejak-jejak mereka adalah hal yang mendekati mustahil.

Agaknya memang benar, tidak banyak yang Cagalli temui yang bisa ia anggap sebagai petunjuk bahwa Via pernah berada di sana ketika ia menyusuri beberapa ruangan seperti ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan dapur yang berada di lantai pertama. Cagalli tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia kemudian beranjak lagi untuk menjelajah ruangan-ruangan di lantai dua.

Di sanalah ia mulai menemukan sesuatu. Di salah satu kamar yang memiliki ruangan paling besar yang tidak jauh dari tangga sebagai penghubung lantai dasar dan atas.

Hal yang pertama Cagalli temukan adalah sebuah foto dengan gambar sama seperti foto yang diberikan Uzumi tepat di detik sebelum pintu _shuttle_ dari markas Kaguya tertutup rapat. Foto berbingkai tersebut terletak di atas nakas di samping ranjang _king sized_ di kamar utama.

Panas Cagalli rasakan di kedua matanya ketika merenungi benda tersebut sepuluh detik lebih lama. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang tertutup kain. Ia tidak lagi peduli akan debu yang nanti pasti mengotori celana dan mantelnya. Jari-jari Cagalli yang ramping mencengkeram erat bingkai foto, ia berusaha menahan luapan emosi yang tiba-tiba datang.

Apakah selama ini Via selalu merindukan kedua bayi mungil kembarnya?

Cagalli tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata lebih lama ketika membayangkan Via setiap malam memandangi Kira dan Cagalli hanya melalui foto. Sedangkan di lain sisi dua anak itu bisa dipastikan tak pernah sekali pun ingat akan orang yang sudah melahirkan mereka. Bagi Cagalli itu sangat menyakitkan.

Tidak berhenti di sana, setelah dirasa emosinya cukup mereda Cagalli melanjutkan pencarian informasi melalui benda-benda milik Via yang ditinggalkan.

Hanya beberapa barang pribadi seperti liontin, perhiasan, arsip berisikan surat-surat yang belum sempat Cagalli baca, _postcard_ , buku-buku, dan lain sebagainya yang Cagalli kumpulkan menjadi satu dan ia letakkan di atas ranjang. Secara sekilas ia mengamati dan menilai bahwa masih belum ada satu pun benda yang mengarah pada laporan-laporan yang diterbitkan di Koloni Mendel yang berkaitan tentang kelahirannya dan 'penciptaan kekuatan' Kira Yamato.

Tapi tak apa, Cagalli membatin. Ia tidak akan buru-buru. Putri ORB tersebut akan mempelajari surat-surat dan buku-buku yang tercecer di atas ranjang ini terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan pencarian di ruangan lain. Lagi pula Cagalli juga sudah merencanakan bahwa ia tak akan kembali ke penginapan sebelum matahari terbit esok hari.

Kedua netra madu tersebut kemudian memindai; memilih salah satu dari benda yang ia kumpulkan. Ia kemudian mengambilnya, salah satu dari buku yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Buku tebal yang hanya setinggi 25 sentimeter bersampul blok warna merah marun dengan logo kepala elang yang dicetak timbul di halaman belakang.

Ketika Cagalli mengangkatnya ada satu lembar kertas yang terjatuh. Cagalli sempat membungkuk untuk memungutnya dari lantai. Lagi-lagi sebuah foto yang Cagalli temukan.

Kedua pupil matanya melebar tatkala melihat siapa saja yang menjadi objek foto tersebut. Bukan Via yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan orang yang baru pertama kali Cagalli lihat yang sedang berdiri dan memeluk Via di sampingnya. Mereka masih muda, mungkin berusia sekitar pertengahan dua puluhan waktu itu, terlihat bahagia berdiri di depan altar gereja.

Via Hibiki tergambar mengenakan gaun terusan tanpa lengan dengan aksen renda di bagian atas serta bawahan gaun yang mengembang mengenakan model _A line_. Ia tampak anggun dengan rambut tergelung dan _make up_ yang terhias di wajah manisnya. Netra violet milik Via berbinar cerah sepadan dengan senyum yang terlukis di sana.

Hati Cagalli menghangat.

Bisa dipastikan Via terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantin yang dipakainya.

Walaupun demikian fokus mata Cagalli terpaku dengan seorang pria di sana. Tidak sulit untuk menebaknya, kan?

Seorang pria dengan ciri fisik yang sama seperti milik Cagalli.

Jadi ini ayahnya? Diakah si Ulen Hibiki? Si ilmuwan jenius yang sudah berhasil menciptakan teknologi klon dan Ultimate Coordinator?

Pria itu ia memiliki postur tubuh yang hampir sama dengan Uzumi. Tegap dan penuh kharisma. Ada sesuatu di diri Ulen yang seakan-akan orang lain tak berani untuk membantahnya. Dia adalah seseorang terlahir jenius meskipun 'hanya' dari kelahiran yang Natural.

Ia memiliki iris mata emas kecokelatan, seperti milik Cagalli. Berambut pirang, lagi seperti milik Cagalli. Dari sana sekarang ia tahu bahwa bisa dipastikan bahwa Cagalli benar-benar mengikuti gen dari ayahnya, sedangkan Kira mewakili ibunya. Apa sifat-sifat mereka juga diturunkan dari kedua orang kandung mereka? Kira yang cengeng dan Cagalli yang pemarah.

Lebih jauh Cagalli tidak begitu tahu akan Ulen Hibiki yang sesungguhnya.

Sekali lagi Cagalli mengamati foto tersebut dengan lebih saksama.

Ada setitik bahagia yang Cagalli rasakan. Mungkin karena salah satu dari pertanyaannya terjawab. Lagi pula ia menemukan satu petunjuk yang penting. Meskipun selembar foto sama sekali tidak berbicara apa-apa, setidaknya gambaran sosok akan Ulen Hibiki pernah ia lihat bukan hanya Via semata.

Tapi ia jadi berandai-andai, bagaimana kalau mereka ada di hadapannya sekarang? Apa mereka akan mengenalinya secara langsung? Oh ya, dan Kira harus tahu akan ini.

Ia ingin duduk bersama sambil menikmati angin sore di musim panas dan menceritakan bagaimana kedua orang tua kandung mereka dulu. Cagalli ingin menertawakan cerita kebersamaan Via dan Ulen bersama Kira seperti selayaknya saudara. Ini membuat Cagalli semakin terdorong untuk mencari kenyataan yang pernah ada.

Dengan antusias ia kembali mencari informasi. Fokus matanya beralih kepada sumber dari foto tersebut yakni si buku bersampul merah. Ya, foto itu berasal dari sana.

Ia harus memulai dari sana.

Hanya saja ...

Ada dua yang tidak Cagalli ketahui. Ia terlanjur menaruh harapannya terlalu tinggi karena dirinya yang naif.

Kesatu, bahwa kenyataan itu tidaklah sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Dan yang kedua, ada orang lain selain si petinggi ORB di dalam kediaman Hibiki di waktu yang sama.

Ia akan segera melihatnya detik itu juga.

Belum sempat perempuan itu membuka buku yang berada di genggaman tangannya tersebut, suara seseorang telah membuat Cagalli terkesiap—

"Wah, wah, wah. Lihat, siapa yang kutemukan di sini?"

―suara merdu yang mencemooh, mengusik gendang telinganya—milik seseorang yang tak akan pernah Cagalli kira.

Dia adalah wanita berambut cokelat panjang lurus dan bermata violet yang sudah siap menginterupsi tujuan Cagalli kapan pun ia mau.

.

.

.

 _(to be continued)_

* * *

 _A/N(2):_

 _Dan yesh—pada akhirnya harus di split menjadi dua bagian. Maaf, tapi saya punya beberapa alasan such as di sini hanya ada dua kalimat dialog saja jadi kurasa kakak reader pasti tjapek baca (tbh ga nyangka bisa sampe 3k+ buat nyusun awalannya saja ._.) terus kayanya juga enak banget motong di bagian itu berasa sinetron biar ditungguin /dor (oke yang ini lame, tapi ku serius uhuk)._

 _Betewe udah nebak dong yah yang terakhir siapa? :/ yhajelaskayanyamah. Tapi ku mau tanya, j_ _adi ada yang mau nebak hubungan mereka di sini? :)_

 _Well, tetep stay ya tinggal satu chapter saja semoga bisa ditulis dengan cepat meskipun harus nyicil /dor. Anyway, saya berterima kasih buaaanyak buat yang sudah baca apalagi review._

 _Semangat buat kakak-kakak sekalian! Sampai jumpa. :)_


End file.
